The typical macro network architecture for a broadband wireless access system including but not limited to LTE, WiMAX, and W-CDMA/HSPA assumes congruent coverage both of control channels and of data channels. The macro network is built from base stations typically serving three cells and each cell is covered by the control and by the data channels for the assigned carrier.
Referring to the base station transmit side, control channels encompass the broadcast channel with control information relevant for all user equipments (UEs) in the cell as well as with signaling channels also containing UE-specific control information spread over the full carrier bandwidth or the full CDMA code spectrum. Both types of channels need to be received by the UEs in the coverage area of the cell. In contrast, there is no such need for data channels containing UE-specific data to be received in the complete coverage area of the cell as long as each and every UE in the cell receives its UE-specific information.
Referring to the receiving side of a base station, according considerations may apply. For example, a random access channel must be received by the base station from all UEs of the cell, whereas only a portion of the uplink data channel needs to be available to a specific UE.